


In the Morning

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, what seventh book?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, the full moons were a little harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "full moon" & "as old as you feel" (also, "in a ray of sunshine")

Every year, the full moons were a little harder. They had certainly never been fun when he was younger, but the older Remus got, the more painful his transformations seemed to be. Long ago, the Marauders had roamed the forest all night, but for the past few years, Remus hadn’t done much more as a wolf than curl up on a gnawed cushion and wait for the moon to set.

He didn’t move too quickly once he was human again, either. When the last of the transformation was over, Remus flopped back onto the pile of cushions, every inch of him aching.

The first rays of sunlight had just crept in through the magically-reinforced window when the shed door opened. Tonks stood in the open doorway, and for a moment, Remus could see the worried expression on her face. Then, she saw him looking at her, and she grinned. Her hair, which had been mousey-brown and limp around her shoulders, sprung into a riot of bright pink curls.

For a long moment, she simply continued to smile at him, then she arched an eyebrow and made a show of looking him up and down. “As much as I am _really_ enjoying the view,” said Tonks, “you might be more comfortable if you put some clothes on.”

Remus smiled back at her. It had taken him quite some time to get used to Tonks’s open flirtations and even longer to accept that she really meant them.

“Or, you could join me?”

“Tempting,” said Tonks. “Very tempting. And I’ll remember you said that, later.”

Still smiling, she moved to plop down beside him and leaned in for a kiss. Her hands slid along his sides, tracing his scars with confident fingers, and he tangled his own fingers in her soft hair.

“Remus,” she said, pulling back a little, but not far enough that he couldn’t kiss her again. “Remus… Remus, stop distracting me… Up, you need to get up…”

“It’s a bit too early for that, I’m afraid, Dora,” he smirked.

“Remus!” Tonks swatted at his shoulder, trying to look scandalized and failing completely. 

“Mum!” yelled a voice, suddenly. “Are you two still snogging in there? Dad’s tea is getting cold!”

“We’ll be right there, Teddy!” his mother yelled back.

With Tonks’s help, which included as much unnecessary touching as actual help, Remus managed to get into the soft-worn pajamas his wife had brought him, and the equally-soft jumper Molly had knitted him last Christmas.

Years ago, he would have woken up alone after the full moon, but now he had a family to look after him.

“Seriously, Dad,” said Teddy, meeting them halfway through the garden to duck under his father’s other arm. “I know you’re old, but you could move a little faster.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to rush too much, and break a hip,” Remus teased.

“Which would be awful,” added Tonks. “Because then who would make us dinner and clean up after us?”

“Not you, Mum,” said Teddy, and she reached over Remus to ruffle their son’s moss-green hair. “Oi!”

Remus laughed, and let them steer him inside, where he knew there would be a cup of tea and a plate of chocolate Hob Nobs waiting next to his favorite chair.

THE END


End file.
